


I Didn't Come Here to Hurt You, Now I Can't Stop.

by delinquentprincess



Series: The 100 college/kid au [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellarke, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Heartbreaking, Past Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin - Freeform, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, almost break up, bellamy miller and murphy live across the hall from clarke octavia and raven, like very sad im sorry, they exchange nasty words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Clarke has been back in the college town of Arkadia for a year now, after having run away for three years. She's happy with Bellamy, and she's back with her friends. However one rogue phone call and a bucket load of miscommunication just might be able to disrupt that happiness.Or Bellamy finds Clarke's missing phone only to discover several calls and texts from her ex on there. Miscommunication leads to fights and heartbreak.





	I Didn't Come Here to Hurt You, Now I Can't Stop.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenkc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/gifts).



> This is a part of my college/kid au. I'm basically just going to be posting it in a bunch of random parts and this just happened to be the first one that i wrote. Bellarke have never been very good at communicating their feelings so why would that be any different in the modern world? (I hate myself for how angsty this got) Enjoy! 
> 
> ** disclaimer: i have nothing against Lexa or Clexa. It just fit the story.

In the eight years that Bellamy and Clarke had known each other they had only one major fight. The one that resulted in Clarke leaving the city after graduation and not coming back for three years. The one that resulted in them not speaking for three years. This one however, seemed bigger than the last. This one crossed barriers and touched subjects that were forbidden before and should have stayed that way. 

Bellamy had gotten home from work before Clarke, like on many occasions. He unlocked the door to his apartment that he shared with Miller and Murphy, and placed his laptop bag down on the counter. He his head was stuck in the fridge looking for the orange juice when a phone rang. The ring tone was unfamiliar to Bellamy, and he followed the sound to his couch cushions, where he found Clarke’s iPhone. 

_She must have left it here in her rush to work this morning,_ Bellamy thought. As he lifted the phone to check Clarke’s messages he froze. 

_Lexa Woods_ was the caller ID that appeared on Clarke’s screen. Bellamy held it with a tight grip and waited until the call went to voice mail. As her lock screen came into view Bellamy frowned as he noticed several missed calls and text messages from Lexa.

Miller chose that moment to walk through the living room, “Oh, yeah, Clarke’s phone has been going off all day. Oh, heads up, Murphy and I are going over to the girls’ place. Raven said something about showing us some thing she made.” He made a shrugging motion and was out the door before Bellamy could respond.

Taking a deep breath, he placed the phone on the counter next to his bag and sat on the couch awaiting Clarke’s arrival, in that period Lexa had called four more times. 

Three hours later Clarke came through the door, a little sweaty and still in her scrubs. She gave him a breathless smile as she kicked off her shoes and went to dumb her water bottle in the sink. 

“Oh, hey, there’s my phone!” She exclaimed upon seeing the item on the counter, “I was looking for it all day.”

Before she could even pick it up, Bellamy spoke, “Yeah, its been ringing off the hook.” He said it nonchalantly, trying to gage her reaction. Clarke finally looked at the screen and her expression fell.

Clarke’s ex girlfriend had always been a sore spot for them. Back in college when Bellamy and Clarke had first broken up and she ran off with Lexa was not a fond memory for either of them. Clarke had told Bellamy very little of her time away and in turn he hadn’t spoken much about his life in those three missing years. All the knowledge Bellamy had of the young woman is what he knew of her in college, he didn’t like her then, and he sure as hell didn’t like her now.

“Bell-“

“How long have you been talking to Lexa, Clarke?” It came out harsher than he intended. 

“I haven’t been talking to Lexa,” Clarke floundered. 

“Well the dozens of texts and calls seem to tell me otherwise.” 

Clarke was taken aback, “You read my messages?” She rounded the corner from the small kitchen to the living room with an angry expression on her face. “What the hell, Bellamy?!”

He ignored the accusation, “I thought you were done with her. Wasn’t that the reason you came back? Because she had lost interest in you?”

Bellamy knew it was a low blow but in the heat of the moment, he didn’t care. He watched a series of expressions cross Clarke’s face: hurt, betrayal, disappointment, anger. She swallowed and squared her jaw, “For your information, Blake, I left because I wanted to.” Bellamy knew her too well, he knew that wasn’t it but that was another argument for another time. 

“Yeah, sure, then why the hell has she been calling you all day!” He threw his arms out in anger, he was standing now and had to tilt his head down to stare at her properly. 

He watched as Clarke crossed her arms and cast her gaze downwards. She was chewing on the inside of her cheek as she stewed on her answer, finally she decided that maybe the truth was the right option for once. 

“She wants to get back together.” She couldn’t look him in the eye. 

Bellamy moved past her and made his way to the front door, Clarke followed him into the hallway.

“But that isn’t what I want! I want you! You know that Bellamy!” Clarke’s reasoning fell on deaf ears. 

Bellamy ran a hand down his face, trying to come to terms with what he had just heard. Bringing his hands to his hip, he turned and faced Clarke.

“If you had come back, and none of us forgave you, would you have gone back to her?”

Clarke stumbled on her answer. Bellamy let out a humourless laugh. Licking his lips, he nodded his head to the floor and let the passive aggressive grin to slip off his face. 

“Guess that’s all I need to know then, huh.”

“Bell, please –“

“No, why don’t you leave. You can go back to Lexa and leave like you always do. Because, guess what Clarke! That’s what you’re good at leaving! You leave people behind when it gets too hard so why don’t you just do that now!” Bellamy was pushing it, he could tell by the shade of red that Clarke’s face was turning.

“Go to hell, Blake!” She turned on her heel and pushed open the door to her, Raven, Octavia’s apartment. Neither payed much attention to the door being unlocked. 

“Were you ever going to tell me or were you just going to lie forever?” He spat at her as he followed her into the apartment.

“I was lying to protect you!” 

“No! Your lied because it was easier!” Bellamy’s chest heaved and Clarke stared at him hard.

“You want to talk about lying? Fine we’ll talk about lying. I found the fucking shoe box under your bed. Next time get a better hiding spot if you’re going to fucking cheat on me.” Clarke scoffed, her voice becoming choked.

_Cheat on her?_

“What are you talking about?”

“That girl! The one in the shoe box under your bed! You look so happy in all of those pictures and obviously you’re not happy with me so why don’t you just go and be with her!” Hot, angry tears spilt down Clarke’s cheeks. “Is that what this fight is about? You want me to leave so badly that you pick a fight over a phone call because you want to be with the stupid, gorgeous girl in the box!”

Bellamy’s heart was lodged in his throat. The girl in the photographs in the shoe box under his bed. _Gina, she was talking about Gina._ Bellamy was hit with the realization that Clarke knew nothing about his past marriage or his deceased wife. It wasn’t something he liked to talk about and he assumed the others told Clarke about the three years she was gone, then again, they probably thought he told her. And he should have, they both should have talked about so much. But forgiveness was hard. It was better to forget, avoid and move on. But now Bellamy see’s the error they made. 

“Clarke-“ His voice now sounded rough and thick with emotion. The thought of his young, dead wife threatened to release tears from his eyes.

Clarke cut him off, “Save it,” she didn’t even bother wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I honest to god never thought you’d cheat on me, Blake, that’s such a Finn thing, don’t you think? How long have you been with her? A couple months? A year? How long did it take before I left for you to move on? Hmm? Why don’t you go and be with your stupid little homewrecker!” Clarke’s volume rose as her rant continued. Her face burned with tears and her fingernails made her palms bleed with how tightly her fists were coiled. 

Bellamy could feel each word like a punch to the gut. He clenched his jaw as thick tears escaped his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about."

“Just leave! I hate you!” Clarke sobbed.

Bellamy knew that they were both worked up, that this fight was a result of shitty communication on both of their parts and Bellamy didn’t want to take his anger out on her anymore. Still he couldn’t stand here and listen to Clarke slander Gina’s good name. 

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he nodded his head. “Okay.” It came out rough and barely above a whisper.

Clarke watched as he made his way to the door and suddenly the weight of her words came crashing down on her, with the reality that he was really going to leave her, she broke.

“Bellamy, wait I didn’t mean that.” She hurriedly tried to reason with him, however he didn’t listen. “Fuck, Bellamy, please. I didn’t mean that.” She tried to laugh but it came out more broken then she intended, “Bellamy, please! Don’t leave! Bell, please!” She became more desperate as she watched his hand reach for the door knob, “PLEASE! Don’t leave! BELL, PLEASE!”

“Pause.” She barley registers the word before he’s crossing the room and she is in his arms.

The notion of pause hadn’t been used between the two of them since college. It was a rule that even if they were fighting, they could pause to comfort one another or to prevent the fight from escalating. Clarke relished in the warmth of Bellamy’s embrace and let her tears seep into his t-shirt. _Why the hell didn’t I think of pause before this,_ Clarke berated herself.

“Bellamy, please, okay, I need you. Please, don’t leave.” She hiccupped against his sternum. He wished that she wouldn’t blame herself. He wondered if she ever begged Finn to stay or even Lexa and quickly forced it from his mind. Bellamy brought a hand up to cradle her head and kissed her temple. He rocked the two of them gently and allowed her to calm down before he spoke.

“The girl in the box, her name is Gina.” He feels her tense in his arms but continues anyway. “ _Was_ Gina. She was my wife.” 

Clarke pulled away to look Bellamy in the eye, both of them a matching set of red cheeks and puffy eyes. Realization hit Clarke like a truck as she remembered what she had said about Bellamy and the young woman. 

“Bell, oh my god I’m so sorry.” Her shaking hands came up to brush away his tears that were still steadily flowing down his face. Bellamy sadly shook his head and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“Its okay, you didn’t know.” He pulled her back against him and squeezed her before releasing her, running his hands up and down his shoulders.

“I don’t hold what you said against you, but I do need some time.” Clarke bit her lip and turned away from him. He pressed a final kiss to her forehead and stepped back fully. 

Once he reached the door knob and finally opened the door, he muttered “Un-pause.” And then he was gone. 

Clarke stood in the middle of her living room with her hands clutched firmly to the bottom of her scrubs. Her bottom lip held tightly by her teeth, her face splotchy, cheeks covered in mascara residue. She had no more energy to make it to her bed, let alone the couch and slowly sank to her knees and then onto her side.

 _This is all my fault._ She played that thought over and over in her head until she fell asleep against the hard wood floor. 

An hour later, and only after it was silent, Raven, Octavia, Murphy, and Miller emerged from Raven’s bedroom. They sheepishly looked around the apartment before noticing a passed-out Clarke on the floor. Having heard the part of the argument that took place in the girls’ apartment and the hallway, the group looked at each other sadly. Without a word, Miller picked up Clarke and carried her too the nearest couch, while Octavia laid a blanket on her. Nodding at one another, the boys returned across the hall in hopes to console Bellamy, while Raven and Octavia prepared for when Clarke woke up. 

A full team effort was needed here, they weren’t going to let Clarke and Bellamy give up on each other. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Miller, Murphy, Raven, and Octavia eaves dropping on Bellarke's fight is literally Monica, Phoebe, Joey and CHandler listening to Ross and Rachel fight. Their lives are basically a mix of Friends and New Girl. 
> 
> ** also i got the pause/un-pause thing from How I Met Your Mother.
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
